madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Man With a Plan
Intro Things quickly become awkward after the two firms merge, Don asserts his dominance over Sylvia, Pete has to deal with his ailing mother, and Bob Benson helps out a sick Joan. Synopsis The episode begins with Don in his apartment elevator. The door opens on Sylvia Rosen and Arnold Rosen's floor where Don hears the 2 of them in a shouting argument. He closes the door just before Arnold exits the apartment. There is much excitement at the new office of the merged advertising now known as Sterling Cooper & Partners. The stylistic elements of each firm or clearly evident at the partners account meeting. Burt Peterson once again working with his former co-workers finds himself out of a job again, this time fired by a gleeful Roger Sterling. Ted brings the creative team together for a meeting on the Fleischmann's margarine account. Don, who left the office to meet Sylvia at a midtown hotel for an afternoon romp, shows up late, much to the dissatisfaction of Ted and Peggy who are concerned with his seeming lack of commitment to the job. Later, Don goes to Ted's office with a bottle of whiskey and a desire for the two of them to come up with an idea for the margarine account. Earlier, Pete was called out of the meeting for an emergency phone call where he finds that his mother, clearly exhibiting signs of dementia, is at his apartment. Later Pete's brother shows up but is unwilling to take her back to his home. "It's your turn" he says to Pete. Joan comes down with an illness. She's reluctant to leave the office but Bob Benson take her to the hospital. Later he shows up her apartment to see how she's feeling and appears to have genuine interest in her well being. Don comes back to the hotel room where Sylvia, who has been following his strict instructions, is awaiting his return. She thinks they're going to dinner, but Don has more carnal thoughts on his mind. Don and Ted fly up to meet with Mohawk airlines in Ted's private plane. Because of Pete's preoccupation with his mother's situation they decided to go up without him. This increases Pete's anxiety and concern over his future with the firm. When they return from Mohawk Don goes back to the hotel where once again Sylvia awaits. But this time Sylvia is not playing along with Don's game. She tells him that she had a dream that he died in a plane crash and she returned to Arnold saying "she was home". Upon hearing this Don's demeanor changes and he implores Sylvia to stay. She doesn't. She clearly wants this extramarital relationship to end. The episode ends with a television report on the assassination of Robert Kennedy. Megan and Don sit on the bed. She watching television and weeping, and he gazing off forlorn yet seemingly indifferent. Trivia *Song over end credits: Reach Out of the Darkness by Friend & Lover (1968) Category:Season 6